Many patients who present with chest pain do not have coronary artery disease, though this cannot be determined without invasive catheterization studies. Radionuclide cineangiography provides an accurate means of assessing the presence of coronary artery disease on patients with CAD. Also the technique appears to be useful both in ruling out ischemic heart disease in those without CAD, and in demonstrating global dysfunction, suggestive of some sort of cardiomyopathic process, in some of these patients. Therefore, we use radionuclide cineangiography in the assessment of left ventricular function at rest and during exercise in all patients with chest pain suggesting CAD, including those patients with mitral valve prolapse, assymmetric septal hypertrophy and aortic stenosis as well as those with chest pain without other apparent cause.